


Hover

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Loneliness, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Peter has a toothbrush and spare set of clothes here, but he never stays.He only hovers.





	Hover

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Spider-Man' nor am I profiting off this.

Peter has a toothbrush and set of clothes here, but he never stays. Harry considers making one of the guest rooms his, but it wouldn't make a difference. 

Nothing here is comfort. Nothing here is home. A hotel holds more familiarity. Hotel staff monitors their liquor more closely than his father does. 

Peter hovers, because he knows once the door closes, he'll drink himself sick. The shower is ready for tomorrow morning. A toothbrush. Aspirin. Water. Perfect fixers for a hangover in the empty house. 

Everything is fine. Hotel staff will come by tomorrow like always, but he still hovers.


End file.
